Costumes
The ''Devil May Cry'' series features bonus Costumes that change the appearance of a character. Usually, changing costumes also offers some changes in gameplay. ''Devil May Cry *'Dante' - The default costume. *'Super Dante''' - With this costume, the player is granted a pseudo form of unlimited DT. While the Devil Trigger gauge does not deplete over time, DT consumptive techniques such as DT Explosion will decrease the gauge. In addition, the player does not receive regenerative Vitality. *'Sparda' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Unlike Dante, Sparda begins with Yamato. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard. Dante DMC1.png|Dante Super Dante.jpg|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante 3.gif|Sparda ''Devil May Cry 2 Dante *'Dante''' - Default costume. *'Diesel Dante' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Dante in jeans. * Trish - By completing Hard Mode with Dante, the player can play as Trish. She can be used in both Dante's and Lucia's scenarios and is equipped with Sparda's sword and Luce and Ombra handguns, both maxed out. Her combo's are similar to Dante's, though she has other moves, and can shoot her infamous yellow lightning. *'DMC1 Dante' - Complete Dante Must Die Mode. Dante comes with maxed out Force Edge instead of Rebellion. Lucia *'Lucia' - Default costume. *'Diesel Lucia' - Complete the game on Normal Mode or enter cheats to unlock Lucia in jeans. *'Lucia's 2nd Costume' - Complete Hard Mode with Lucia. *'Arius's Secretary' - Complete the game on Lucia Must Die Mode. Devil_May_Cry_2_02_artwork.jpg|Dante Dantestreet.jpg|Diesel Dante Dante DMC1.png|DMC1 Dante Lucia2cg2.jpg|Lucia Lucia-2.jpg| Lucia-3.jpg| ''Devil May Cry 3 Dante *'Dante''' - The default costume. *'Shirtless Dante' - This costume doesn't have the coat, just like in the first mission. You can see Dante's half of the Perfect Amulet with this costume. Unlocked after finishing Normal or Easy Mode. *'DMC1 Dante' - Dante's costume from the original game. Dante takes Sparda's form while in DT and Rebellion is replaced with the Force Edge. Unlocked after finishing Normal Mode. *'Coatless DMC1 Dante' - Like the Shirtless Dante, the appearance is the same as that of Devil May Cry, without his coat. Unlocked after finishing Hard. *'Super Dante' - With this costume, the player is granted a pseudo form of unlimited DT. While the Devil Trigger gauge does not deplete over time, DT consumptive techniques such as DT Explosion will decrease the gauge. In addition, the player does not receive regenerative Vitality. In Special edition it is unlocked after finishing Very Hard. *'The Legendary Dark Knight' - Dante takes on the form of his father, the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. As with "DMC1 Dante", Sparda wields the Force Edge. In addition, his shadow graphic is that of Sparda instead of his human form. Unlocked after finishing Hard. *'Super Legendary Dark Knight' - Only in the Special Edition. The player takes on the form of Sparda and gains unlimited DT. Unlike Super Dante, DT in this costume allows Vitality to regenerate as well as infinite usage of DT consumptive techniques. Unlocked after finishing Dante Must Die. At the Title Screen, hold Button 5 + Button 6 + Button 7 + Button 8 + D-pad Up/Left + Left Analog-stick Down/Right until "Devil May Cry" is heard. This will unlock all bonus modes, alternate costumes, and gallery entries. DMC3Dante.png|Dante Dante 3 DMC3.gif|Coatless Dante Dante 3 DMC1a.gif|DMC1 Dante Dante 3 DMC1b.gif|Coatless DMC1 Dante Super_Dante_Black.gif|Super Dante LegendaryDarkKnightDante_3.gif|The Legendary Dark Knight Costume Super Sparda.jpg|Super Sparda Vergil *'Vergil' - Vergil's default costume. *'Shirtless Vergil' - Without his coat, Vergil show his arms and his black shirt. *'Super Vergil' - It acts nearly identical to Super Dante except that Vergil has a different appearance. Even though the player has an unlimited DT gauge, it still drops normally when you use some Summoned Swords techniques. *'Corrupt Vergil' - This suit represents the form of Vergil when he has in power of Mundus. He looks similar to his default costume except that his skin tone is whitish and his coat is purple, imitating his father's human form. In DT, he takes on the appearance of Nelo Angelo. *'Super Corrupt Vergil' - The player takes on the form of Nelo Angelo and gains unlimited DT like Super Legendary Dark Knight. Vergil_02.png|Vergil Shirtless Vergil.jpg|Shirtless Vergil 10908-467075-20090602064034.jpg|Super Vergil Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil Super Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Super Corrupt Vergil 8_RGB.png|Vergil Devil Trigger ''Devil May Cry 4'' Unlike the other games, Devil May Cry 4 offers only one "Super" costume for each character, and those costumes do not change the physical appearance of either Dante or Nero. The costumes can be unlocked by beating the game on the Dante Must Die difficulty. A disadvantage of using these costumes is that they will severely decrease the rank obtained for completing the mission, having a penalty with a multiplier of 0.2 (only 20% from the actual rank is received). Also, using Super Costumes disables the ability to regenerate Vitality while in Devil Trigger form. Nero Super Nero - Grants Nero an infinite amount of D.T. Gauge, allowing for unlimited use of Devil Trigger. The Red Queen's Exceed system will always be in the 3rd EX level, allowing all of Nero's sword attacks to be in their most powerful state Dante Super Dante - Like Super Nero, Dante's Super costume provides him infinite D.T. Gauge. His Disaster Gauge (Pandora) and Rage Meter (Royalguard Style) will be automatically maxed out from the start with infinite purposes. S Nero black artwork.jpg|Artwork for Nero's Super Form DMC_4_Super_Dante.jpg|Artwork for Dante's Super Form Category:Gameplay